joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyborg
Cyborg (real name Victor Stone) Biography Vic is the half-cybernetic half-man. Vic was a member of the Teen Titans, until the loss of Dick Grayson. Vic then suffered from serious anger issues and is a prominent member of the Justice league. However when dick was presumed to be alive, Cyborg History Cyborg was a promising strong teenage athlete named Victor Stone before an accident that killed his mother and injured him so severely that his father replaced the damaged body parts with cybernetics to keep his son alive. But since these mechanical parts were not inconspicuous, he was shunned by his home environment and his friends, which frustrated him greatly. One night, Cyborg took to the streets wearing a hoodie to cover his cybernetic parts, where he ran into the new arrivals Robin and Beast Boy fighting a rather violent alien girl, who was actually a fugitive from a prisoner transport. Soon, Cyborg joined by the mystery girl Raven, the youngsters teamed up to defeat the girl's alien captors and formed a permanent team to combat villainy. Cyborg constructed the Titans Tower and its systems from a Gordanian landing ship, and the team moved into its new headquarters. From that point on, Cyborg served as the team's chief technician, constructing their primary vehicles such as the T-Car and T-Ship. Personality * Past: Cyborg is a very outgoing, cool, and fun-loving character who likes to enjoy life, especially since he found friends who consider him a person, not a freak. He is upbeat, smart, funny, and cheerful, but serious and heroic when he needs to be. He likes to enjoy playing video games, tinkering with technological gizmos and eating. He also tends to be stubborn at times and has had some serious arguments with Robin in the past, but he does make a capable second-in-command in Robin's absence. He also has a very close friendship with Beast Boy. * 2028: Vic is arrogant, determined, and somewhat cold. He often comes off as blunt and uncaring and does not take kindly to outside interference, preferring to believe himself capable of handling most things on his own and is only willing to receive help from the Justice league. He has no interest in any titans member old or new, since Dick Grayson’s Death. He gets angry very easily especially when a teen titan is in sight. Cyborg often compares himself to other members of the team and might suffer from Anger issues. Cyborg has an extremely negative outlook on life because of his countless hardships and struggles, feeling insecure about himself as well as having an incredibly low self-esteem. Powers and Abilities *'Genius Intellect': Cyborg is an expert in the fields of mechanical engineering, robotics, physics and computer science. In addition to maintaining his own cybernetic systems, Cyborg is in charge of the technology within Titan's Tower, such as their security, analytic and electrical systems. He also invented his own specialized vehicle, which he dubbed the "T-car". *'Cybernetic/Robotic Exoskeleton': A large part of Cyborg's human body was replaced with cybernetic implants encased in titanium plating. His brain has been sufficiently altered as to be immune to Brother Blood's psychic powers. He possess most normal human functions though, such as needing sleep, food, and has been shown being able to get sick. However, he does exhibit machine-like traits, such as needing an appropriate power source to keep his body running. The cybernetics bestow with the following abilities: ** Body Resistance: The nature of Cyborg's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance versus energy attacks. ** Sensor Systems: Cyborg has optic, thermal and motion sensors just to name a few. ** Adaptive Countermeasures: Cyborg's systems are capable of fabricating and initializing any number of technological adaptations to deal with any adversary he comes across. ** Shape-Change: He can reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment. His arsenal included a finger laser attachment, telescopic eyepiece, sonic disruptor, electric shockers, grappling hooks, winches and metallic tentacles. ** Material Assimilation: Cyborg can consciously integrate new forms of machines and cybernetics into his own bionic physiology in order to further enhance himself. ** Superhuman Durability: '''His bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel. ** '''Superhuman Strength: At optimal capacity, Vic can lift/press in excess of four metric tons. ** Nanobionic Regeneration: Stones robotic's give him the ability to physically recover his damaged circuitry in the event of catastrophic structural impairment. ** Power Absorption: Vic's bionic components have the ability to siphon the powers of others within close proximity ** Flight: Cyborg use a jetpack, jet boots, or other aviation accessories to easily overcome gravity. Equipment Weapons * White sound blaster (Purple Plasma Blasts): Cyborg can transform his arm into a Blaster. The Blaster shoots pinkish energy Blasts. This is Cyborg’s main weapon. * Missile Launchers: Multiple missile magazines are stored in his shoulders and back, capable of firing many rockets * Rocket Fist: Cyborg can fire his rocket-powered fist off at an enemy. * Chainsaw: Cyborg's arm houses a chainsaw Category:Fictional character Category:Teen titans Category:Justice League Category:DC Category:Cyborg's Teen Titans Category:Super-Heroes Category:Doom Patrol Category:Cyborgs Category:Teenagers Category:Teen Titans South